


Jam Buddies

by Bit0Mess



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Singing, platonic or romantic, slight roughhousing, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23833909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bit0Mess/pseuds/Bit0Mess
Summary: Roman likes to sing, and Logan likes to indulge him.. friends having a good time copying Steven Universe's "The Jam Song."
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: David's Fic-Rec Friday Recommendations Collection





	Jam Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> It could wholly be taken as either romantic/pining or platonic, leaning a little more towards platonic

"The sun is bright, our shirts are clean, we're sitting up above the sea; come on and share this jam with me!" Logan smiled when Roman started strumming and singing. They were in Roman's backyard, the beach was miles out but Logan wasn't going to ruin the flow with that fact. Roman had made him watch all of Steven Universe at least three times since they've met, and thus also had Logan learn songs so he could just break into song at any time with him. Logan would forever curse that ongoing bet, and whatever the long-forgotten punishment was.

"Peach or plum or strawberry, any kind is fine you see, come on and share this jam with me!" Roman beamed when he jumped in, and it didn't help Logan's love for his friend. Despite the bet, despite doing this routine every time they had a picnic, Roman still beamed and Logan's heart always warmed. "I'll do my best- to give the m this jam the secret it deserves!"

Logan sat up, waiting for the last part, and saw Roman holding back his laugh. They were both a sucker for duets. "And I'll keep it fresh! I'm jamming on these tasty perseveres!" Logan locked eyes with Roman, who was barely holding his eager laugh. It was a routine that he did constantly- for one of his parts he'd lock eyes with Roman and song it as monotone as possible. Roman always got a kick out of it, especially the end.

"Ingredients in harmony, we mix together perfectly, come on and share this jam with me!" Logan almost cracked and the end, but kept it as monotone as he could. As expected, Roman broke out into a wheezing laugh after finishing, flipping back and putting his guitar carefully to the side before dragging Logan down, who was laughing along with him. "Whoo! Jam buds!" Roman whooped out, punching a fist out.

Logan snickered, pushing him off and shoving a jammed biscuit in his face instead. "You're only supposed to do the song. And we're nowhere near a sea." Logan informed as Roman sat up, grabbing a napkin and wiping his face. "Just you wait, Calculator. One day you'll eat your words."

Logan saw the opportunity, he could help himself. In his best 'haughty, angry pearl' voice- at least as Roman called it- he retorted with a loud gasp. "I will do no such thing, mister. Take that back!" 

It had the intended effect, making Roman's face crumple and him falling to the side laughing again. He could only muster a broken "Pearl!" Before dissolving into more giggling. Logan could only grin dumbly and watch him, waiting for him to come back before they ate and sang some more.


End file.
